


Hiss

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: "Did you just hiss at me?"





	Hiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Jack honestly didn’t want to go and see Tim Hooper that Wednesday. But, as usual, Zelda had dragged him out of his fort in his bed that he had made to cuddle with Halli in peace, and out to tack up Sportahorse. She had even roped Louisa into it too. Now, Louisa was on her Arabian, Cocochip, riding next to Z who was, as usual, on Phantom, Jack riding his white Lipizzaner a little way behind them. He had decided to let Dale snooze a little longer in his stall, knowing that he hated the noise just as much as he did. At least Halli was with him, sitting behind him on Sportahorse’s rump.

‘Come on, Jack, cheer up,’ Sporty said to him, his usual cheer evident in his disembodied voice.

‘No,’ Jack groused, ‘it’s too fucking early for this.’

‘Watch your language,’ the horse chided, ‘come on, Jack, getting up early is good for you.’

‘Sport, I’m not gonna start going to bed and getting up at 8:08 like you do.’

‘What about nine?’ 

Jack sighed aloud. ‘No, Sport, let me live,’ he said.

Both Louisa and Z turned around to look at him. ‘Talking to your horse, Jack?’ Z teased.

‘Don’t act like you don’t do it too,’ he defended.

‘Can your horses talk back to you?’ Louisa asked.

‘Yeah…’ Jack grunted, shifting awkwardly in the saddle.

‘Mine do too,’ she replied excitedly, ‘phew, glad I’m not the only one.’

‘We can all hold conversations with our horses, that’s awesome!’ Z said, grinning.

‘Glad we’re all nutcases together,’ Jack said.

‘Cheer up, I know you don’t like Tim, but you don’t have to talk to him,’ Z said, dropping back to walk beside him and putting her arm around his shoulders, ‘you know he loves the sound of his own voice, let him chatter away.’

Jack grunted. ‘Fine.’

* * *

They approached Tim’s desk, Z and Louisa smiling at him, while Jack was more interested in the Chinese lanterns that had been set up around the paddling area.

Tim chattered away, getting the two girls and the guy to set things up for him and get deliveries, the usual bullshit that happened every year. But when he pushed three drinks towards them, Jack’s tether snapped.

His lips rose up and a breathy hiss came from his throat, much like a disgruntled cat. Tim, Z and Louisa stared at him.

‘Did… did you just hiss at me?’ Tim said, taking a step back.

‘I think all those animals that he spends time with have rubbed off on him,’ Z chuckled.

Jack stared at the floor, cheeks flaming. Even Halli, who was laying on Sportahorse’s back, looked uncomfortable, her heckles raised and her ears pinned back. Sportahorse’s head was cocked like a confused puppy.

Without a word, Jack turned and swung up onto Sport. He kicked the Lipizzaner’s sides and broke into a gallop away from his friends and Tim’s area. He finally stopped in a the undergrowth at Doyle’s Abbey. He got off of his horse and sat down with his back against the wall. Halli nuzzled and licked his cheek comfortingly.

By the time Z and Louisa had found him, Jack had a couple of birds sitting on his knees and a squirrel curled up in his hair.

Z chuckled. ‘Is now a bad time to make a pussy joke?’ she asked.

Jack snorted. ‘Is there ever a good time to make a pussy joke?’ he said.

‘I don’t know, but I guess Dizzy was right when she called you a “Puss Puss”,’ Louisa said.

He laughed. ‘I dunno what happened there, to be honest,’ he sighed, ‘I guess I just… I don’t know.’

‘We’ve all been there,’ Louisa said, sitting down next to Jack and petting the squirrel, ‘I’ve hissed at Lisa a couple of times, when she’s annoyed me.’

He smiled. ‘I can believe that,’ he said, ‘I guess I ran off cause I was embarrassed.’

‘Again, we’ve all been there,’ Z said as she sat on Jack’s other side. She grinned when one of the birds hopped onto her finger. ‘I love being friends with you,’ she said.

‘Thanks,’ Jack said, ‘glad we both get something out of it.’

The trio stayed there, petting the animals that Jack attracted, for a good couple of hours, before they decided to part ways: Z and Louisa went back to finish their day with Tim, while Jack went over to the Highland to see Ydris.


End file.
